The Sky Sisters
by yuukiiaasuna
Summary: Warning: this one-shot contains spoilers from chapter 420 of Fairy Tail. A one-shot on how Wendy and Carla joined Lamia Scale. Review if you would like to see another chapter on how Wendy, Carla and Chelia formed a team and their first mission together. [Chendy], [Chelia x Wendy].


_A/N: I was honestly really worried by the lack of Chendy fanfiction there is on this site, so I decided to contribute to this beautiful ship by writing a short one-shot based on the last chapter of Fairy Tail in which it is shown that Wendy joined Lamia Scale and now she and Chelia are called The Sky Sisters. Well then, this is the story of how Wendy (and Carla) joined Lamia Scale._

After the guild had disbanded, Wendy was feeling quite depressed about it. Carla had been trying her best in cheering her up, but to no avail. Luckily, the Fairy Hills were still open to live in for the girls that used to be members of Fairy Tail.

Even though she and Carla had a home, Wendy still knew that she needed jobs so that she can at least pay off her rent. It was not until a month after the disbandment of Fairy Tail that an opportunity arose.

She and Carla were walking around in Magnolia when they saw a very familiar pink-haired girl admiring the dolls that were displayed in the nearby toy store. As if she had heard them, the girl turned around to face the duo that was staring at her in surprise.

"Hey, Wendy!" the girl yelled out and hurried in their direction, soon crashing into Wendy while pulling her in a tight hug.

"Ch-Chelia!" Even though she was surprised, the Dragon Slayer returned the hug while Carla watched from the side with amusement, clearly not intending to get mixed up into this whole thing and leaving Wendy to handle it on her own.

"W-What are you doing here in Magnolia? Isn't your guild all the way to Magarett Town?"

Chelia pulled away from the hug. Her smile was now gone and that worried Wendy, who remembered Chelia as a very cheery, positive girl who always had a smile plastered on her face.

"We heard about the disbandment." Said Chelia with a serious expression on her face which soon was replaced by a compassionate one as she noticed the sad look in Wendy's eyes. "I…I see…" said Wendy, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

"I'm really sorry for bringing it up." Said Chelia while placing her hand on the blunette's head.

Wendy, surprised at the gesture, lifted up her face and gave Chelia a weak smile, trying to reassure her that everything's fine. The God Slayer gently patted the Sky Maiden's head, then slowly put her hand down by her side.

"The members of my guild were thinking that we could invite some of your guild's members to join Lamia Scale. But, we could only discover your location, Wendy."

At Chelia's remark, a scoff could be heard next to Wendy. The two girls turned their heads to look at Carla who had her arms crossed over her chest and was obviously displeased by the lack of acknowledgment she got from the pink-head.

"A-And Carla's!" added Chelia, throwing an apologetic smile over at the cat who didn't bother responding to her.

"Are you inviting us to join Lamia Scale?" asked Wendy, disbelief written all over her face.

"Yeah. I hope you can join us." Then she threw a glance at Carla. "_Both_ of you."

Carla and Wendy looked at each other, both asking the other if this was a good idea.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me right away or anything." Said Chelia, waving her hands in front of her. "But we would honestly love to have you guys there." She said, grinning at the Sky Sorceress and the Exceed.

"Well, at least think about it, okay?" she said and turned to leave, but turned around to face them a moment later.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Said Chelia and started to dig into the pockets of her skirt. She soon got out a small box from her left pocket and handed it over to Wendy, who was even more shocked than before.

"W-What's this?" she asked, inspecting the box from every angle.

"For the swimsuit." Said Chelia and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Wendy blushed and quickly replied. "N-No, thank you! You didn't have to get me anything in return!"

"But I wanted to." Said Chelia, making Wendy blush even harder.

"Well then, see you around." Said Chelia and threw herself onto Wendy into one last hug. This time, Wendy hugged her back tightly, feeling relief in the comfort of a friend.

The hug was broken a whole five minutes later by the sarcastic coughing sound that came from Carla. Chelia looked at the Exceed for a while after finally deciding to hug her too.

"B-Breath!" choked out Carla after almost being suffocated by Chelia.

"See you later too, cat." Said Chelia and started running in the opposite direction while waving back at the duo.

"Hurry up Carla!" yelled out Wendy while grabbing her partner's hand and dragging her along in Chelia's direction.

"Wait! Where do you think we're going?" yelled out Carla, making Wendy turn her head and smile for the first time in a month.

"To Chelia!"

"You mean Lamia Scale." Replied Carla, making Wendy stutter and blush awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah. To Lamia Scale!"

And so the duo headed into a new bright future.

_A/N: So… uhm… this is my first time writing Chendy and I hope it's okay? Well I hope you guys liked it. Please drop a review if you want to see another chapter with Chelia, Wendy and Carla forming a team and going on their first mission together!_

_Thank you for reading :D_


End file.
